Tragedy
by Ozlice101
Summary: Hints of spoliers. Alice remembers the tragedy of saliber and gil is the only one who can comfort her. What happens? Read and find out! AlicexGil if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Pandora Hearts fanfiction! Yay!_

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters._**

Memories

Alice was walking around the Reinsworth mansion, headed nowhere specific, when millions of images began flowing through her mind. Dead corpses laying around her on the ground, people screaming in terror, the shinigami slaughtering everyone in the castle, and above all, her own death.

She stopped dead in her tracks next to a moonlit window, staring into space at things no one else would be able to see if they were to walk by. Her eyes narrowed in fear as she watched blood-her blood-fly through the air as her murderer laugh maniacally.

The pictures, emotions and voices replayed over and over again in her mind until they became too much to bear, and she let out a blood-curling scream. She clamped her hands over her ears and sunk to the floor, still screaming and began to sob.

Alice didn't know how long she was there, weeping in glow of the moonlight before someone came running down the hall, headed in her direction; but she didn't care at all. Let them find her here, it wouldn't change anything. Through her screaming and crying Alice managed to hear someone call out her name. The voice was deep and concerned. It was from the images in her head.

Gil knelt down next to the distressed girl, completely confused as to what was happening. "Alice what's wrong!?" He asked, trying to be as comforting and calm as he could be. The brunette showed no sign of recognition towards his words or presence and continued to have a mental breakdown. Gilbert stretched a cautious hand out to her, which Alice slapped away harshly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Gil yelled, "Then tell me what's wrong, you stupid rabbit!" He grasped her shoulders firmly, but Alice fought her way out of his hold and ran down the hallway, turning a corner and disappearing from his sight.

Gilbert didn't chase after her, instead he stayed where she had left him, contemplating what would cause her to act in such a way. After a few seconds he heard a door slam shut. He couldn't think of anything that would explain the rabbit's odd behavior. Nothing bad had happened that day, other than their usual bickering.

The raven-haired man gave up and returned to his room, where he had been trying to sleep before he heard the rabbit screaming like a banshee. He layed back down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Gil woke up to someone knocking on his door, but he was too sleepy to get up and answer it. The knocking persisted, and it annoyed him to the point where he finally decided to see who it was. He stumbled into the door then yanked it open.

"Hi." Oz greeted his servant with a smile.

Gil returned the gesture with a smile of his own, saying, "Hi Oz."

Oz's smile suddenly disappeared as he turned serious. "Do you know what happened to Alice?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She's really depressed and won't talk to me, the only thing she's done since she barged into my too last night is cry. She won't even eat meat!"

Gilbert immediately thought of Alice's breakdown in the hallway. Something really wrong had to be up with her if she refused to eat her favorite food.

"Well, I did see the rabbit crying in the hallway, but I don't know what's wrong with her."

Oz nodded thoughtfully. "Could it be one of her memories? That's the only thing that would make sense. Maybe she remembered something sad." He hypothesized.

"Like what?" Gil questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Well..." Oz started. "...It could be Jack, but that's not a sad memory."

Both boys suddenly looked at each other, and the same thought came to their minds at the exact same time.

"The Tragedy of Sablier." They said together.

_K, so this is the first part, and if i get one review i'll post the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters

* * *

Nightmares

Oz asked, "Should we just give her time to sort it out?"

Gil replied, "That might be best." No wonder she's depressed, she saw her own death! Who wouldn't that freak out?

The raven-haired man leaned back slightly so he could see his alarm clock. It was 8:23 AM. He shut the door, got dressed, then walked off towards the kitchen; he needed a cigarette.

Oz was there, but Alice wasn't, which was a first. He lit up with his head out the window so Oz wouldn't have to breath in the smoke. His master ate a bowl of cereal and washed the bowl before leaving to comfort his chain.

Gil finished his cigarette and walked into the empty living room, lying down on the sofa with his arm over his eyes. Within seconds he drifted back off to sleep.

Oz gently shut his bedroom door and sat down on his bed next to the sniffling girl that layed there. She leaned into him, but made no other attempt to acknowledge him. The blond layed down next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

_"How long will it take you to get better Alice?"_ Oz wondered as she cuddled as far into him as she could. He sighed, shutting his eyes in an attempt to relax.

Suddenly, there at a knock at the door.

Gil laid on the sofa for several hours, reading the Holy Knight series after he woke up. Sharon came in just as he finished his book, Break trailing along behind her.

"Hello Gilbert." The strawberry-blond greeted.

Gil looked over the end of the couch at her, giving a small smile in return. He then scowled at Break, who sat down on the chair by his feet.

"Hi Raven!" He yipped happily. The raven-haired man continued to glare at him.

"What do you want?"

Break exhaled loudly. "Always needing to get straight to the point, eh? Oz brought it to my attention that miss Alice has been feeling off, and that you may have some idea of what happened."

Gilbert rested his head on the arm of the couch. "We think she remembered The Tragedy of Sablier."

"Ah." The one-eyed man breathed. When he didn't say anything else Gil lifted his head to look at him. Break smiled his creepy smile, then stood and walked towards the door.

"This looks like something you and Oz must deal with. I wish you the best of luck." He said as he strode down the hall.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Please give me some more. Flames accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters_

Dark

_"This looks like something you and Oz must deal with. I wish you the best of luck." Break said as he strode down the hall._

_~several days later~_

"Gil!" Oz whined loudly. Gilbert turned his head in his master's direction as the boy walked into the living room.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

Oz sat down heavily next to him, sighing in an exaggerated manner. He threw his arms into the air. "I've tried everything! Alice won't cheer up!"

Gil questioned, "Have you really tried everything?"

The blond stared at him. "Well...not _everything_."

"What haven't you tried?"

"It's not what _I_ haven't tried, it's what _you_ haven't tried."

Gil blinked. "What haven't I tried to do?"

"Go talk to her." Oz said. "Maybe she needs someone else than me right now."

"Well, it's certainly not me! She wouldn't even listen!"

Oz had always been her source of light, a pristine,

white light.

But Gil had been through the same things as she had.

He felt her pain.

He felt her despair.

He was as black as she was.

What kind of help could he possibly offer her?

Oz didn't answer right away, so Gilbert took the opportunity to walk out, but before he could get two feet Oz grabbed his sleeve. Gil stopped and looked down at the boy, who stood up and gripped both of Gil's arms tightly.

He looked his valet straight in the eye and said, "Gilbert, listen to me. She needs someone like you right now. I know she doesn't trust you nearly as much as she trusts me, but you're just like her!"

"And how does that change anything?" He asked irritatedly.

Oz replied, "You understand what she's going through. You understand how it feels. Someone like that can offer a kind of comfort and help that no one else-not even me-can give her."

Gil stared at him blankly, processing what Oz had just said. It made sense, but this was Alice they were talking about. The infamous B-rabbit, who was known for her quick temper and violent ways. She wasn't a defenseless girl that needed him.

When his valet didn't respond, Oz sighed, "Just try. Please?"

The raven-haired man gave in. "Fine."

Oz smiled lightly, releasing his grip on the man. He laid down on the couch and relaxed, taking up the entire couch. That was Oz language for _'Do it now.'_

Gil sighed, shaking his head, then reluctantly walking down the hallway towards Oz's room. He stopped outside the door and prepared himself for anything, then knocked lightly on it.

"Alice?"

_K, so there's only one chapter to go! Wooo! Sory about the cliffy. It had to happen. Please, more reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Discliamer: I do not on Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters./span/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-3c8d-515d-58ea-ba8f6071f979" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 40px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Sense/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Alice?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"She laid on her man servant's bed, sobbing her heart out into the sheets as she relived her pain from 100 years ago. She couldn't get over what had happened that day./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"She couldn't get over her own death./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Alice heard a sudden, soft knock on the door but ignored it completely. Several seconds later the door creaked open, and then there were footsteps. Heavy ones, which meant that it wasn't Oz. The footsteps got louder as they made their way to the bedside, then it was quiet. After a moment the person then made their way around the bed to sit next to her, and she felt the matters cave slightly when they sat./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Alice." A deep voice said; the voice that was from her nightmares, from her memories./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"She pushed her face into the fluffy pillow, wanting nothing more than to be left alone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Alice." The voice said again, this time louder and more firmly./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"The brunette groaned in half-hearted irritation, her scratchy voice and throat turning the sound into a whimper./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Look at me."/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Alice obeyed reluctantly, turning her head ever so slightly so she could see the person's figure in her peripheral vision./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"It was a man in all black, wearing a black hat that matched his clothes and hair. She knew him, and not just from the past./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Gilbert asked, "Did you remember the Tragedy of Sablier?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Not wanting to answer, much less interact with anyone, she stared past his shoulder into empty space./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"The raven-haired man shook her arm, causing her gaze to return to him; though she refused to look up at his face. She groaned again in response./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Gil said, "Look, I remembered it too, and I know what it is like." He paused for a moment to take a breath. "But we always have to get over the bad things and keep moving forward."/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Alice looked at him blankly. How was she supposed to get over such an unbearable pain?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"He clenched his teeth. "A response would be nice."/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"She ignored his tone and continued to mourn by herself, tears still free flowing down her cheeks, leaving streaks in their wake./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Gilbert suddenly grabbed her by the arms and yanked her up to his height. "Just because you remembered some stupid memory doesn't mean that you can mope around uselessly for the rest of your life!" He yelled./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Her eyes widened in shock, and she looked up at him pathetically; quickly casting her gaze downward when she saw the fury present in his smoldering eyes./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"He took a breath. "I know it's hard, but you need to overcome this."/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Once again she looked up at face. "How?" She asked as her already squeaky voice cracked./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Alice was immediately pulled forward into an embrace. "Let us help you. Some things you just can't do on your own." The girl stared out the window at the moon, taking in his words. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Once she had said that friends were simply weaklings flocking together, and that she had no need of such things; yet now she found herself yearning for what she had once denied herself./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"She wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him back and decided to give him a chance./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"~2 days later~/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Alice!" Gilbert called from the kitchen./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Said girl came rushing in, her now brushed hair flowing behind her. Gil held up 3 plates, one balanced on his arm and the other two in his palms./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Breakfast."/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"The girl yipped happily and took a seat next to her man servant, who was already sitting at the kitchen table./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Feeling better?" Oz laughed./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Yep!" She replied./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Gil set the food down on the table(bacon and eggs), then they all dug in. Alice, naturally, finished her meal first, and after practically licking her plate clean she put it in the sink before skipping down the hall./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Is she doing better?" Oz asked servant in between mouthfulls of eggs./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Gil said, "I'd say she's almost back to her normal, annoying self."/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Oz!" Alice yelled down the hall./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"The blonde rolled his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips. "Coming!" He yelled back, and began scarfing down the rest of his meal. After quickly finishing he ran out, throwing his plate in the sink as he rushed by./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 21px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Gil smiled at them and finished his own food, washed the dishes and walked into the living room to watch over them./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThanks so much for all the reviws, this is the last chapter, but i'm thinking about doing a part two. If you guys like the idea, please tell me and i'll get started right away. The part two will be about Alice and Gil's relationship after all this./em/p 


	5. Bloopers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters.**_

_K, so I just couldn't help but make a blooper reel for this story. I hope everyone enjoys! It's meant to be amusing, not 'i'm going to die' kind of funny._

**Blooper 1: Chapter 1**

**Hallway Scene**

Gil knelt down next to the distressed girl, completely confused as to what was happening. "Alice what's wrong!?" He asked, trying to be as comforting and calm as he could be. The brunette showed no sign of recognition towards his words or presence and continuing to have a mental breakdown. Gilbert stretched a cautious hand out her her, which Alice slapped away harshly.

"STOP MOLESTING ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran down the hall, disappearing behind a bend in a matter of seconds.

Gilbert sat there shocked. "That wasn't your line!" He called after her, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

The brunette walked back towards him, laughing her head off. "Sorry, I forgot what I was supposed to say." She managed to say in between laughs.

Oz, who had been filming, put down the camera and began laughing himself. "That was pretty funny." He admitted.

"No it wasn't!" Gil protested.

**Blooper 2: Chapter 1**

**Code Alice!**

"Maybe she remembered something sad." Oz hypothesized.

"Like what?" Gil questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Well..." Oz started. "...it could be Jack, but that's not a sad memory."

Both boys suddenly looked at each other, and the same thought came into their minds at the same time.

"We ran out of meat." They said in usion.

Gilbert whipped out his phone and dialed Break's number. When the albino picked up, before he could even say anything Gilbert cried, "We've got a Code Alice! I repeat, we have a Code Alice!"

Camly, Break responded, "Alright. Go wait in the fridge." He hung up and looked over at Sharon. "Code Alice." He informed her.

The strawberry blond nodded in understanding, immediately rushing towards the meat isle.

Back at the Rainsworth Mansion...

"Code Alice!?" Oz cried through his laughter, barely able to breath. He had his hands propped up against his thighs, trying to stand.

"What is 'the fridge'!?" Gilbert responded in his own burst of laughter.

**Blooper 3: Chapter 4**

**Bedroom Scene**

"Alice?"

Gilbert opened the door to the brunette's room, almost walking into the girl, who was standing in the doorway. Puzzled, Gil asked, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the bed."

"I am." Alice answered indifferently, hands on her hips.

Gil rolled his eyes and shut the door, waiting for the next take. When Oz called 'Action!' he opened the door again; once again he almost trampled the brunette.

"The &amp;%#!?" The raven-haired man yelled in frustration. Alice smirked evilly at him, letting him know that she was purposely ticking him off.

He slammed the door in her face, stomping off to smoke a cigarette.

About Ten Minutes Later...

"Ready to do this again?" Oz asked, positioning the camera.

"Yeah." sighed an exasperated Gil.

Once the camera was in position Oz called, "Action!"

"Alice?"

Gilbert opened the door, and luckily this time the rabbit wasn't standing in the door; she wasn't on the bed though. He glanced around the room in confusion, when suddenly the door slammed into his head, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.

"What the-?" Alice popped her head out from behind the makeshift weapon, sticking her tongue out and smiling. Gilbert jumped up, anger coursing through his veins.

"Why you...!" He chased Alice through the mansion for the next few minutes, trying to strangle her. Oz taped the whole thing, chuckling to himself as he ran after the two.


End file.
